First eyeglow (OUAH)
by J-Farraday
Summary: Papyrus is a proud father of his baby girl. But one day the skeleton got somewhat upset that baby Noelle doesn't resemble him, since she has exclusively human looks. After some comfort from Frisk, and an unexpected phenomenom, Papyrus realizes that it may be not as true as he thought. (A day from the Papyrisk family life.)


**Another Papyrisk story from my series of one-shots! :D It's takes place before my "Once Upon A Handplate" fanfiction, more concretely two years and a few months before the De-Code. But if you're a Papyrisk shipper, you don't exactly have to read the other fic to understand this one. It's just a cute short story about the family ^_^ **

* * *

Frisk sighed as she put the butterscotch-cinnamon pie in the oven. __"I hope it'll come up alright…"__ \- she thought. She knew her mother's recipe by heart, but for some reason, she couldn't always bake the pie quite right. Sometimes, it was near the right result, but not exactly the same. Toriel was saying that only practice can improve the technique. Frisk then heard the front door open and guessed that it was Papyrus, returning from a walk with their daughter Noelle. She went out of the kitchen, asking:  
"How was the walk?"  
"IT WAS... FINE." - Papyrus replied.  
Frisk frowned. Papyrus was usually much more enthousiastic than that. She could see by the look on his face that something wasn't quite alright. As Papyrus sat on the couch, Frisk joined him and asked:  
"You're not very joyful… Did something happen?"  
"NO, NOTHING HAPPENED." - the skeleton replied, then lowered his gaze - "NOT REALLY..."  
"What is it, Papyrus?" - Frisk asked as she took the sleeping Noelle in her arms.  
"YOU SEE, NOELLE AND I WERE SITTING AT A BENCH IN THE PARK. I WAS TALKING TO HER, LETTING HER ENJOY MY PERFECT VOICE, UNTIL A PASSER-BY SAID: 'AW, SHE'S SO ADORABLE!'" - Papyrus started to retell the events - "OF COURSE, I AGREED WITH THAT STATEMENT. YOU AND I BOTH KNOW HOW MUCH NOELLE'S CUTE, BEAUTIFUL AND PRECIOUS! BUT THEN... THE PERSON ASKED: 'IS SHE YOUR FRIENDS' CHILD?' I ANSWERED THAT SHE WAS MINE. THE PERSON FROWNED AND ASKED IF I WAS HER ADOPTIVE FATHER THEN. I SAID: 'NO, I'M HER REAL DAD.' THE PERSON GAVE ME A STRANGE LOOK. I... I DIDN'T REALLY LIKE THAT, BECAUSE... IT WAS AS THOUGH I COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE NOELLE'S FATHER."  
Frisk gave him a look of sympathy. Papyrus then looked at her and confessed:  
"YOU KNOW… THIS MADE ME SAD. I'M A BIT SAD THAT SHE AND I DON'T RESEMBLE EACH OTHER. DON'T GET IT WRONG, I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT HER, AND I'M HAPPY SHE LOOKS A LOT LIKE YOU. BUT I JUST… I WISH OTHERS COULD EASILY TELL THAT SHE'S MY DAUGHTER. I WANT THEM TO __KNOW__ THAT."  
"But why is it so important that they know?"  
"I DON'T KNOW, I GUESS I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO THINK THAT WE CAN'T BE A REAL FAMILY?"  
Papyrus then looked at a family photo standing on a drawers cabinet. It had been taken shortly after Noelle's birth. He and Frisk were standing in the middle, Frisk holding the baby in her arms. Sans, Undyne and Alphys were standing next to Papyrus, while Asgore and Toriel were standing behind Frisk, Toriel's large paw resting on her daughter's shoulder. They were all so different, but nobody minded. Among monsters, diversity was rather normal. But among humans, it was less the case, despite them being used to the monsters' presence by now.  
"It doesn't matter what others might think or believe. What matters is that __you__ know Noelle's your daughter." - Frisk said as she took Papyrus hands in hers - "As for Noelle not resembling you, we don't know that yet. She's still a baby. But when she grows up, I'm pretty sure she'll become as kind-hearted, caring and __great__ as you are. __That's__ what makes you what you are. That's what I love you for, and so that's what I want our daughter to become."  
Papyrus processed his wife's words, then suddenly hugged her. Frisk gasped a bit, due to the suddenness of the gesture (she was pretty much used to this by the time she knew him, though). She couldn't return the hug, because she was still holding Noelle in her arms. Thanksfully, Papyrus remembered to be gentle to not crush the baby between them.  
"THANK YOU, FRISK. NYEH... HOW HAVEN'T I THOUGHT ABOUT THIS MYSELF?"  
"There are just days like these… When something or someone upsets you and so you forget what truly matters." - Frisk replied.  
"I WILL NEVER FORGET FROM NOW!" - Papyrus declared - "WHEN NOELLE GROWS UP, EVERYONE WILL KNOW SHE'S THE DAUGHTER OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THEY'LL BE AS IMPRESSED BY HER GREATNESS AS THEY ARE BY MINE!"  
"That's a much better spirit." - Frisk said before kissing him on his cheek - "Alright, I'll go keep an eye on that pie I'm making."  
And so, she handed Noelle back to Papyrus, before disappearing in the kitchen. Papyrus looked down at his napping baby girl and smiled. It didn't matter she didn't look like a skeleton. To him, she was already perfect. And in his eyes, she'd always be great. __"AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU KNOW THAT…"__ \- he swore to himself. Sad thoughts from his past crossed his mind, but he quickly chased them away, focusing back on the little angel in his arms. He remembered the day she was born. He also remembered how fascinated he had been when he saw her for the first time. Papyrus was so happy to have a tiny human as a child of his own. As he was reminiscing, he saw that Noelle was waking up again.  
"OH, HELLO AGAIN NOELLE!" - Papyrus greeted her - "YOU SLEPT THROUGH ALL OUR WAY BACK HOME, YOU KNOW? YOU AND I HAD A LONG WALK, DIDN'T WE? I SUPPOSE THIS TIRED YOU A BIT. BUT WORRY NOT; UNLIKE YOUR UNCLE SANS, YOU CAN SLEEP AS LONG AS YOU WANT."  
Then, something unexpected happened. Noelle's green eyes turned into a different color. They turned __pink__. And her eyes were also emitting a light. __Noelle's eyes were glowing.__ Papyrus' eyesockets widened as he saw this, then he stood up, as he had a tight grip on his baby. A large smile appeared on the skeleton's face and he exclaimed:  
"YOU'RE GLOWING! YOU'RE REALLY GLOWING, NOELLE!"  
And Papyrus started to glow too. He glowed green in happiness.  
"I'M SO GLAD!"  
Having heard Papyrus speak very loudly, Frisk returned to the living room to see what that was all about. Papyrus turned to her and showed her Noelle, saying:  
"HUMAN WIFE, LOOK AT THIS! OUR DAUGHTER'S GLOWING! SHE CAN GLOW HER EYES LIKE A SKELETON!"  
"Oh, but this is wonderful!" - Frisk exclaimed as she approached them, then spoke to her daughter - "Aw, you glowed for your daddy, you're so sweet."  
After a moment, Noelle blinked and the glow faded away. Frisk looked up at Papyrus and smiled widely:  
"See? I told you she'll resemble you."  
Papyrus didn't reply, feeling moved by what just happened, and just wrapped his arm around her. He closed his eyes in contentement. He was so very happy to have both Frisk and Noelle in his life.

* * *

**A/N: It was normally the second Papyrisk one-shot I ever wrote. But I temporarily skipped it because it held a mini-spoiler about the end of the first arc of OUAH (the fact that Noelle can glow her eyes) and so I couldn't post it before I came around to post chapter 18.**

**Reviews would be very nice. But please don't be mean and don't judge my pairing. **


End file.
